Wrong boy In the Wrong House
by ScorpiusMalfoyIsMine
Summary: What if Scorpius Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor BTW I just noticed the mistake that I put Slytherin first,my horrible bad! ? Running away,thats what. Better than sounds!


**Hey! Like the new user? I like the new user...Well Most of you,HP people,Haven't ever read any of my stories,cuz I only wrote another HP fic once...Anyways,Since I have a guilty obsession with Scorpius Malfoy,I decided to write agian! Enjoy,I hope! PS. R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>ometimes...sometimes things go downhill. Plunge,should I say? One minute,you could be happy and vivacious,living life,no problems or dilemmas, and in a flash of an eye life turns its back on you. You know what I mean?

Being a Malfoy,used to give me pride and ambition to strive for whatever I need. But apparantly,All that striving and ambition got me in the wrong house.

The house of Gryffindor. Don't take me wrong,unlike my father I could careless what your bloodtype is,or what house your sorted into.

But,my father was the one I was worried about. You see,Although he's not evil,he is still cunning and cocky,and gets angry and upset alot.

I love my father,and he loves me(Well maybe not after I tell him what I was sorted into,)but,he is just not the type to give forgiveness.

When I was young,he was...different. Loving,passionate,worry free...Atleast to me,and Mum. It was quite great,seeing dad as happy as ever.

He told me bedtime stories,(Although I wouldn't admit it I loved them,)And always scared the monsters away from my nightmares.

But lately,he's gotten mad at me for no reason. He's one minute laughing with me,the next pelting insults because I'm not the malfoy son he wanted. And now,the third day since I'v recently gotten sorted into Gryffindor, Mum and dad are pelting me with letters asking me what house I got sorted into. I just,can't answer them! Sometimes,I get parchment out to write them back,but I can't do it,I just can't! Dad would be so ashamed...Shocked...And angry.

Very angry.

Why must I be the type to overthink these things? I always think to much...

Ow! Something just bloody flicked me! What the heck...?

I turned to see the direction of the flick and found my newfound friend,Albus. Yes,Albus as in Albus Potter,Produced By Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter.

It might sound unbelieveable,but he as well got into Gryffindor and since then we talked and were friends ever since. Man,what a traitor of my dad I am..Anyways.

"Scorpius! Scorpius! _SCORPIUS!"_ Albus pestered me from my left.

His shrill voice knocked me out of my thoughts,and then I looked down at my uneaten plate.

I almost forgot that I was in The Great Hall for breakfast,since I was so drowned in my thoughts.

I then turned to Albus and stuttered,"W-What?"

Albus pointed to the letter I got. Wait,I got another letter? Wait..That wasn't a letter..That was a _howler._

"You better open it!"Albus said,knowing of what it would do if you didn't open it.

I rushed to open it,then heard the yelling of a man...A white haired man..Also known as,_Draco Malfoy._

My ears nearly bursted and my heart dropped when I heard the booming voice.

"_SCORPIUS MALFOY! HOW COULD YOU? GETTING INTO GRYFFINDOR! I THOUGHT ME AND ASTROIA RAISED YOU WELL ENOUGH! GRYFFINDOR IS WHERE POTTER AND HIS MUDBLOOD FRIEND AND RED HAIRED BLOODTRAITOR WERE! WANT TO BE LIKE THEM?"_It shrieked.

I saw out of the corner of my eye the whole Great Hall turning and snickering at the yelling howler...and at me. The Howler went on.

"_AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE COURAGE TO TELL US! WE SENT YOU LETTER AFTER LETTER ASKING! YET WE FIND OUT BY SOMEONE ELSE WHO I WILL NOT SAY!"_It erupted agian. I grimanced in humilation,guilt...and this other feeling...I think its callled..._shame. Ashamed._

Then it continued.

"_WHEN YOU GET HOME FOR CHRISTMAS,I SWEAR YOUR GOING TO WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!"_It screeched,finishing.

I sighed as I saw people laughing,mostly the Slytherin table. I sunk down in my seat,flabbergasted to say at the least.

Albus put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I couldn't resist but give a weak smile. It was sort of unbelieveable of how close we have gotten over three days. Atleast he didn't judge me for being me...Most likely he was the only one who liked me for my personality,not my bloodtype or relatives.

"Its okay,mate. Your dad will get over it..."The messy haired boy comforted, although there was a hint of nervousness in his voice.

I could tell he was quite frightened that if my father found out Albus and I were friends...He'd get punished too.

Albus is,not a goody good,no,but he likes to avoid trouble. Something we both have in common.

I sighed and murmered,"You don't understand. Sure,your fathers understanding but...Mine,not so much,"

I ran my fingers through my slicked back almost white hair,something often I do while in thought.

Albus was quite silent. I knew he had come from a good family,and probably never will experience what I am going through.

Most people would think,"_Oh dads get over things,they love us.."_ But not mine. My father holds a grudge,obviously.

Even though him,Harry Potter,Hermione Granger,And Ron Weasley weren't enemies,they weren't even near friends either.(As you could tell from the howler.)

I am so ashamed! I betrayed my family. I screwed up my life,and now its all,as I said before,plunging downwards for the worse.

If only being Scorpius Malfoy in Gryffindor house was normal,maybe then I wouldn't be so angry at the world.

* * *

><p><strong>I know,I know,its bad. Sort of horrible,but the next chapter will be better,promise. R&amp;R!~Kaylee Malfoy<strong>


End file.
